BY OUR PAST
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: The passage of time has given victory to Aizen. Now the few survivors of the SS fight to return the world to its natural order, especially now that his leader Hirako has been caught will have chances to win "? YAOI Hirako x Aizen


_**BY OUR PAST**_

Hello, here is an HIRAKO X AIZEN Poorly exploited a cute couple. : 3 but still not much about that, my dear Taicho maka and I are working hard to create a great story. I hope you like it and motivate us leaving many reviews.

Care may contain spoilers and maybe a little lemon.

You know Bleach is tite work of master-sama and do this for pleasure and nothing more.

Good :3 this was a special request by hottiealert123 she wanted to read it in your language. and although it took me some work, I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Preface to the rebellion

It's been over 50 years, came as a surprise but in the end Aizen took over the society of souls.

Many shinigami killed during the battle, only a few had survived thanks to Captain Yamamoto, who had sacrificed so that others could escape the human world and take refuge with a leader was all a mess, not masters were busy with the wounded and conflict. Added to that most refused to follow the mandate of the shinigami in exile, seeing him as carefree and liabilities was impossible to be the leader. As Urahara had to resort to an old friend, Shijnji Hirako.

Although at first it was the same, many refused to let the vizard lead them, especially seeing his hollow mask. But as soon Ichigo and Yourichi showed him their support and accept most blond named the leader of the residence.

25 years ago had found 5 vasto lords in the wilderness of hueco mundo and this gave him the final victory of wiping out the soul society

More Aizen would not allow the shinigami will cause problems in the new world he was creating.So he order a large-scale attack on Karakura, a big garganta was opened in sky and it emerged that hundreds of less destroyed everything in their path, led by some arrancars and asduchas.

Hirako was ready, he sent his army against the hollow and at first the battle was even, the shinigami were able to defend themselves. But Aizen still kept an ace up his sleeve, as the shinigami showed the first signs of tiredness, brown release his new acquisition, the vasto lords, and within seconds the floor was covered with corpses of collectors of souls

Hirako and ichigo took care of the vast lords devoting full attention to them. Sunk in battle, the blond did not notice a new presence on the battlefield. He don't notice until his world was covered with darkness. He waved his sword and tried to escape but no matter what technique where he could not hit or struck a blow, on the contrary his opponent beat him easily in his body, leaving deep ruts. When least expected the handle of a sword will impact on his neck and made him lose consciousness

* * *

-Aizen-sama- Tousen entered the throne room. -I've brought a present .- add while pulling a rope that held his prey, but this was refusing to advance, and the brown was forced to give a major milestone for it to come to light. But even so if this is negotiated out. Gin looked at this with a smile in a good mood and nothing made him happier than to see someone suffer.

A tug brought down over the dam facing the foot of aizen. His hands tied, his mouth gagged and sealed his power gave he a look weak and helpless. Her almond eyes rested on the king of fast hole world and looked at him with animosity between the strands of her golden and bloodied hair.

- ... Hirako?- For a second, his face unworried of Aizen looked amazed, not expecting that from Tousen. Everyone was silent waiting for the reaction of brown. Gin was his eyes and settles swift crimson on the other shinigami, Kaname feeling observed can not hide a smile, he did it on purpose.

-salutes Aizen-sama- ordered him Tousen as she removed the gag to the vizard.

-FUCKING BASTARD!- he scream, but couldn't finish complaining, kicked in the stomach stopped him. Hirako cough violently as he returned to lie on the floor in pain.

-more respect, garbage- rebuked the ex-captain of the ninth division

-come on Tousen, don't be so severe- the brown smiled amiably, he got up and went to that was his gift, he look with superiority and took the chin -Long time no see you, Taicho- Hirako moved and attempted to bite the hand of his former lieutenant, but Tousen soothes him again with a blow that left him gasping piteously.

-seems that you have not changed .- Aizen turned around heading towards his throne.

-aizen-sama- Tousen speak -this person knows the location of survivors and their future plans, let me get the information even if their blood- Kaname took the blond get up off the floor and squeezing the neck, getting get some groans from her throat.

Aize stopped his slow walk and turn again.

-do not worry, you already did a good job- paused as he watched the suffering vizard. -Now I'll take care of he- the Large Aizen showing a seductive smile.

Tousen retired leaving Gin, the great lord Aizen and the captive Hirako alone in the throne room.

Gin was placed next to the monarch as he would sit comfortably.

-it's a great surprise to have you here ... at my feet- brown said his usual superior tone.

-what you always wanted and never had- Hirako answered the same way.

-and here we are, Taicho- Aizen are accommodated and that broke the bakudou that oppressed Hirako. The blond stood up and sat on the floor watching the brown head leaning on her hand. -I hope you to cooperate voluntarily, Taicho- his look revealed how confident he was.

-naturally- mutter the vizard-So long without trying, and you forget the way I am ... - his lips curled up into a grin -Even if you cut me into pieces I will not tell you nothing.

-forget?- ask almost offended the brown. -But if I have not forgotten anything! What's more, it's as if it were yesterday- your eye becomes hard and serious, suddenly got up from his throne and moved to be close to the blond, kneels before it.

-Likewise, traitor!- Hirako yell while throwing a sharp blow to the belly of his ex-lieutenant.

- ... what traitor?- He says as he outlines a seductive smiles, the coup had not done or tickle. -you are the traitor ... you betrayed me when you chose without not trusting me. You betrayed me when you chose because you hated me- her voice around slightly hurt, an almost imperceptible to all but not for Gin

-you still living in the past?- mockingly asked the leader of the resistance. The king of hueco mundo supercilious squint.

-taking into account that "our past" we have this in present, where I am king and you my slave ...-

-slave?- interrupted him, laughing -I'm not part of the garbage that obey you- His eyes strayed to the with hair and smiled with superiority.

-silent, Taicho! Aizen- he return the blow but with such force that it crashed against the door and opened this impact. Hirako arose as he could, and I take to try to escape using the shunpo.

More when he was about to reach the door, Aizen blocked his way.

-Wherever you go, Hirako?- The blond stopped suddenly and muttered an obscenity at being cornered. -If the goddess of shunpo could not escape me that makes you think you do?- Arrogant reproach

-Yo-Yourichi?- The blonde was shocked to hear the mention of women.

-Yes, she, Ukitake, Touchiro, Byakuya, Ichigo, Hiyori and everyone else- His smile became sadistic and arrogant -all have fallen- Hirako him with resentment, while attempting to retreat, but the brown hurried and release a strong punch in the stomach. Vizard's eyes opened wide. -You're alone, I'm the only one who can keep you alive- whisper in the ear of his captain, while it was leaning on his body and dropped nonsense.

Azien sustains him and deeply smell his hair, he can still smell the scent of battle, blood, sweat, adrenaline. He is invaded by the desire to prove that white skin, He takes the unconscious vizard and he rose to look good, those parted lips were clamoring for him a kiss and he not deny it. His breath fell gently on the skin of the blond 

-I finally have you where I wanted, my Taicho- The echo of footsteps made him stop. Gin walking approached politely, but his smile vanished when he saw the blonde in the arms of Aizen. -Gin, I ask you something- he said while away a little of the vizard.

-Yes? I take him to jail?- Ask cocking her head and smiled subtly parties express their emotion.

-mmm ... no- the shinigami thought a little -take he to my room.

Gin keep silent while assimilating the order.

-But ...- he started to protest, but did not look upset, inside the anger was eating away. -Not be better...

-Gin, you know I do not like to repeat the brown thing- Aizen approached and left the body of the blond in the arms of strange smile shinigami.

* * *

Well here we are left with the first chapter, I hope this taste them :3  
If you've read this far and want to see more, leave a message and let us know that they like.


End file.
